Project Summary Protocol review and monitoring within the Abramson Cancer Center (ACC) is undertaken by the Clinical Trials Scientific Review and Monitoring Committee (CTSRMC), Co-Chaired by Sunita Nasta, MD and John Plastaras, MD, PhD. The ACC continuously evaluates the structure, operations, quality, and conduct of its Protocol Review and Monitoring System. CTSRMC membership is evaluated yearly to ensure well-rounded and appropriate expertise in all aspects of cancer clinical research, which enables the Committee to conduct thorough and meaningful peer-review of proposed research protocols. In addition to scientific peer-review, the Committee undertakes evaluation of study feasibility and prioritization by each disease program as well as post-approval accrual and scientific progress. This promotes collaboration within the clinical programs and prevents duplication of effort, eliminates underperforming protocols, and facilitates effective resource utilization. By providing critical scientific review of protocols, the CTSRMC also supports the ACC's commitment to conducting innovative, scientifically progressive research. The Committee is supported by experienced senior administrative staff dedicated to operational quality and efficiency, allowing protocols to be reviewed and monitored in a timely fashion. The CTSRMC has implemented a customized web-based Clinical Trials Management System for tracking all cancer-related research conducted at the University of Pennsylvania. This system is used by all research teams to register protocols and subjects as well as to manage their day-to-day study support and data collection needs. The Clinical Trials Management System ties research teams together: improving information sharing, data quality, and subject safety. Through rigorous scientific review of merit, priority, and progress of cancer-related research, the CTSRMC has established itself as an integral, valued, and respected peer review body.